What Life Brings You
by Scarletblush
Summary: Being a first year student in Blue Rose Academy has never been easy. Many new students have arrived, and most would have an easy time-except if your a heartthrob. When jealousy, love, and homework knocks on your door, tons of sacrifices are made and use
1. Pointless

Hi Hi !! as u can see, this is my first fic!! WHOOP DE DO!!

special thanks to** -Kaidee- 1 **cause when I read her fic, I thought that I should put mytoo!! (youll find out in a few chappies)thank for saying yes kirsty!! -Hugs-

AND 2 MY CUZIN SOPHIE: LOVE THE DRAMA! THANKS FOR ALL THE HELP IN THIS CHAPPIE (Paragraph 27, 28, 29)! -Hugs-

to those who voted in my profile, thanks!! but I decided to do the "normal life thingy" coz I got so confused with the "magic one"... THANKS!! 

If theres something wrong with my spelling or grammar, pls tel me!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters except dana!! LOL!!

On with the story!!

**Chapter 1: Pointless**

Saturday- June 4- 5: 30 a.m.

**Drew's POV**

_ Could this day be any worse?_ I thought _nothing seemed to go my way today... way to end the summer..._

the day started of normal...well, almost...

It was about 5:30 am when the day started. I was sleeping in my room, planning to wake up late... that was the first thing that didn't go my way.. I was in bed until..

_** BANG!!**_

I suddenly heard a loud sound from who knows where! I sat up, looked around, and eventually noticed where it came from.

Inside my room, infront of the door, was a girl with green hair and emerald eyes just like mine. She started speaking up but I barely paid attention.

" What are you doing still in bed? get up! there's dozens of chores to do!" she said trying to stop laughing.

This suddenly got my attention...dozens?? I didn't think she's exaggerating this time around... "dozens?? have you fogotten how to count?" I asked.

She replied. I tried my best to understand this cause she kept laughing."Oh!! ahahah!! you dont have a single clue!! FYI, all my chores have been passed to you for today!! Im free to chill out all day while you go around the house sweeping and wiping the floor!! ahh... could this day get better??"

I stood up and told her to leave my room that instant, and she did. I grabbed a white shirt and jeans. I changed and went to the kitchen as fast as I could.

"MO-OM!! could you explain something to me?? why did yo-" I was interupted by my mother.. I wasnt even able to finish my sentence...

"Drew, I know, I know... Since your father was stressed out, he just said yes to Dana" (A/N: pronounced as Deina/ day-na. get the point?) mom continued "I decided to let you both off for the last days of summer.. Enjoy your day of freedom honey!" My mother just put some pancakes on the table. Dana went down from her room. She was wearing a black tube top and a lt. blue skirt. Our mom had dark green hair and purple eyes while our father had brown hair and emerald eyes.

After eating I went outside to take a walk. I went around town to enjoy the 2nd to the last day of vacation. I was gonna go to the Slateport park but I stopped by the harbour on the way because I wanted to say "hi" to the people there. Once I stepped inside, there was an awfull smell!! I looked left, then right, up then back. When I looked down there it was. The answer was right under my nose! LITERALLY! There was a bucket of fish in front of me..._ wonder where that came from... _

I was about to turn around and leave when one of the guys there told me if I could help him go FISHING!! eh...I guess that was kind of far out, but I said yes... bummer.. second thing that didnt go my way... wasted some time there...

Once that was over, I went by the market. I always stop by Janette's store. She sold some pokemon stuffed toys there. I always buy one.(A/N: if youre thinking Drews buying it for his own use, youre wrong.) There was a roselia doll. _its a good thing the guy from the harbour gave me money! i cant believe i left my wallet! at least fishing was worth it..._

After bying the doll, I headed for the park.

**Dana's POV**

Once Drew left, I finished my breakfast and went up to my room. I played the guitar for a while then I got bored... as in capital B.O.R.E.D! _whats up with this day?? its so boring! no good shows or things to do!_

I went down stairs. I was gonna go outside but my mother called me.

**Drew's POV**

I was now in the park. _lots of people.._ I thought. There were children of all ages playing with each other, some were with their parents, others weren't. I sat under the shade of one of the trees. I finally dozed off...

**Dana's POV**

_** SBAM!! **_I pounded the table as hard as I can! I was about to explode!!

"YOU WHAT?? That's just CRAZY!! You cant do that! That would just ruin my life!! dont you _care_?" I screamed..

"-sigh- Dana, I hope you understand but nothing will change my mind... Wer'e moving whether you like it or not. It would be nice sweetie! You and your brother are moving back to your hometown!! La Rousse is a fabulous city! I believe you dont remember the place?"

"Why do we need to move there!? I like it here at Slateport!"

"Were moving because your father got fired from his job and one of his friends offered him one. Any more questions? I dont have time to answer them all."

"when are we leaving?"

"-sigh- Tomorrow"

"WHAT?! I cant believe it!" I felt tears filling my eyes.. I ran outside while crying.. I ran and ran until i reached a large peach house. I stared at it... Then Abby peeked out from her room... _I guess that means i'll be leaving my best friends.. _Abby ran to me and hugged me. "What's wrong Dana?? Bad News for me?" She asked.. Abby is one of my best friends...

She had purple hair and golden eyes, she's 15 just like me. We've been bestfriends since we were in kindergarten.

Then it rained. _Oh..shoot..how can this day get better?! _"Abby,... You wont believe it.." "Is this 'Trying To Fool Abby Day'? Its not a nice joke.." She said shouting then she started frowning. "Abby, this isnt a joke..I wouldn't cry if this was a joke". I called. "So your serious, What's the news?".. She shouted trying to be heard through the rain.. "Im Moving to La Rousse". I shouted back to her."What did you just say?" Abby shouted trying to hear what I told her. " I'm moving!" "What! I can't hear you!" "Nevermind, I gotta go anyways" I said crying. 

I ran and I ran through the endless road, I wanted to stop but...I didn't see why had to stop. It's pointless. My life is pointless. 

I was running until I just stopped.. I didn't know why. Then I just realized that I stopped in front of Eric's house. Then a few seconds later I just pressed the doorbell. I just stood there waiting under the rain. Then suddenly Eric popped out. "Hurry Dana, Come in it's raining hard!" I was just suddenly dragged by Eric in his house, not saying a single thing. "Sit Down, I'll bring you some hot cocoa." Then I just sat down. After a few minutes, Eric came saying happily "Here, you go...So what brings you here? "I'm moving" I said starring into a blank space. "What did you just say?" "Eric, I'm leaving this town!!" I stood up shouting "What! Why?When?Where?" Eric said screaming as he stood up. "It's not important anymore, I just wanted to tell you that" "oh..." SILENCE came. Me and Eric were just staring into a blank space. "Well, if youre leaving, I just wanted to tell you that" "I LIKE YOU!" he hugged me. I just stood there, lost and confused. I pulled back. "I really got to go now...". I left as fast as I could...trying to escape from that moment.

I ran as fast as I could. Then I suddenly saw a boy with green hair walking in the rain, he looked familiar but I couldn't really see his face because of the rain. He saw me and ran towards me. He said "What the-? What happened to you? What are you doing in the rain?". It was Drew. "Not in the mood to talk Drew.."

We arrived at home. We were soaking wet and I went straight to my room. I got a towel and changed my clothes. I tried my best not to think about what Eric said but I just cant seem to get it out. It was getting late though. I wasn't in the mood to eat dinner anyway, so I decided to stop thinking and go to sleep. _This day must really hate me...a lot!_

YAY! the first chappie is over..awww...

I'll update soon!! YEH!! THE END!!

Read and review!! (if u read it! :D)

there wont be contestshipping in a few chappies... but there will be!!


	2. Just My Luck

YAY! chapter 2! 

Sophie/PENAME helped again in this chappie!! hehe! 

This will be in **MAY'S POV!**

R&R! ;D

**Chapter 2: Just My Luck**

Saturday- June 4- 9:00 am

I know people think I am a late sleeper... You've got proof! But this wasn't the ordinary day that goes on by simply...

_This is the worst day of my life!! I HATE IT!_

My mom told me when I woke up... which put me in a really bad mood! "May, hurry up! It's getting late! Breakfast is ready!" I sat down in the table, then my mom sat down too. Then suddenly she shly said " May, take a look at this." It was a paper folded in the front it had the logo of my school. I knew what it was, I didn't want to look at it. After, I had too. So I opened the folded paper, there were letters and numbers, it was my report card. I saw a small box in the report card, it said May is not eligible to study in 3rd year high school. My eyes opened, I just wanted to cry but all I did was to stare and just think of stuff. " You have to move school, May." my mom said. It was like time stopped. I didn't know what to say or what to do. My mind was full of questions with no answers. "Where and When ?" I said quietly. "You'll be staying in La Rousse starting tomorrow with your Aunt Bella. You'll be studying in Blue Rose Academy. I'm really dissapointed May, but this is what's best for you" 

"I'm sorry mom. I better start packing. I'll be back in a sec" So I did start packing. I practically packed my whole room. Once I was done, I sneaked out of my room.

I walked slowly... I wanted to be able to appreciate Littleroot. I finally reached Brianna's house. I stared at it. Then suddenly...

"Hey May! 'sup?" It was Brianna."Hey Bri" I said quietly. "Umm...uhh...Bri, somethings up...im leaving" "Leaving?? What do you mean "your leaving"?" "Im moving to La Rousse all because of my low grades. I'll be studying there" "What? I can't believe it!" "Well, im leaving tomorrow. But I hope we still keep in touch" I said, about to cry. "Of course! I'll keep in touch! I'll miss you, but you better write to me!" "See ya...I gotta go now"I said quietly."I hope I see ya soon May!" Brianna hugged me. We smiled at each other. I left as soon as I could. 

I went back home and went to my room. I tried my best to think positive. I thought of the advantages about moving to La Rousse. I cant believe my mom is serious about this. She can be so...Whatever sometimes.

I picked up one of my photo albums that was tagged "BFF'S". I stared at it. I opened it and looked the pictures. It was full of pics of me and Bri. There were class pictures and pics of some cute guys. I laughed at some and sometimes I just wanted to start crying.

I couldn't sleep all night, thinking about all the events in the past and what will happen in the future. Everything that came into my mind were thoughts that made me feel even worse.

So much thoughts filled my mind. I kept on wondering what I did wrong. But it never hit me. I'll be all alone there in La Rousse. My family wont be there. Even my friends wont. I wondered if I will be able to make new friends. Was moving really good for me? Perhaps that was someone else's report card? 

_Man Im going CRAZY!! I dont have a single clue about what to do.-sigh-. _

Second chappie is over!! 

Yeah, I know it was boring..and short..Sorry!!

Chapter 3 will be up soon

ReAd

&

ReViEw


	3. Days May Seem Like Seconds

**(-o-)--(-o-)--(-o-)--(-o-)--(-o-)--(-o-)--(-o-)**

**If you love pokemon, spread the bracelet on Fanfiction!**

YESEE!! The third chappie is up!!

FINALLY!! YAY!!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon!! :( Just kidding! I own it!! IN MY DREAMS!!

ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Chapter 3: Days may seem like seconds**

Sunday- June 5

A day like this is always hated. It's very surprising when people like it.

In a small town called littleroot, a brunette girl is just about to ride the train. Her name's May Lynn Galeria.

" May, please be careful! Take care!" yelled Caroline, her mother.

"Take care Sis! Good luck in school!" shouted Max, May's brother.

"Goodbye May! Take care! Your Aunt Bella will be there to pick you up!" Norman said.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad! See you Max! Take care!" The girl shouted as she rode the train. She took a seat beside the door. _' I cant believe I'm leaving this town'_ she thought. A few minutes later, she fell asleep.

_'I cant believe I'm leaving this town!' _A boy with green hair and emerald eyes named Andrew Jay Celadon thought as he rode the car. He sat beside a girl that looked a lot like him. That girl was Diana Faye Celadon. The car started moving. Both of them didn't even look at each other. Minutes later, they both dozed off.

Although it seemed like a very short trip, it took hours to get to La Rousse. In the train station May finally woke up and got off. She started looking around, searching for her aunt. Suddenly, a woman came near her. May didn't have a single clue who the heck this woman is. She started thinking real hard. The lady looked at her and giggled. "Hello May! I'm surprised to see such a shocked expression in your face. It's quite rare to see you looking like that! I haven't seen you in years! Lets go home. You should start fixing your stuff" The lady said happily. "uhh..umm...excuse me,but you must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm looking for my Aunt Bella" May said, confused. "Oh! Is that so? Then I suppose you don't remember her much? Well, I believe she found you already, don't you?" the woman said. "erm..eh..haha! Silly me! Sorry Aunt Bella! I thought you were someone else!" May said. "Then let's go home!"

A car stopped in front of a blue house. It had three floors, a garden, and a garage. Drew woke up, realizing that he was in a place that would change his life forever. He went inside the house, bringing his bag. He went upstairs and went in one of the rooms.

As Dana went out of the car, she looked at the house in amusement. She stared at it. When she finally arrived back in earth, she went inside and picked a room. As she went inside one, she looked at it in awe. It was beautiful! When you enter the room, you could see the bed and the closet. In front of the bed was a large glass window that showed a view of the ocean. It was beautiful. She started unpacking.

_'I cant believe this! It's beautiful! Maybe moving wasn't so bad after all' _Dana thought as she started smiling. She was getting exited about school. Wondering if she will meet new people. She wondered if the people will welcome her with open arms. She was curious about how Abby and Eric was doing. She got so excited about it that she started choosing what to wear for the big day. She chose a pink shirt and a black skirt. She was so excited she was gonna explode!!

The day went by like a matter of seconds. Everything started changing. Sometimes it seemed like moving was a good thing but sometimes it wasn't. One thing's for sure, life is just unpredictable.

YAY!! its DONE!!

really short huh?

Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!!

thankz!!

AD: Read Love Cage by Sweetautumn!!-- Ultra Maniac--


	4. More Than Just a Pretty Face

Chapter four is up!!

i just wish ill get more reviews!! :(

at least theres 6!! I've been waiting for that! :))

i'll try to make it longer!! : P

wahaha!

Disclaimer: i do NOT own pokemon. Not yet today...TT

A/N: thanks to those who reviewed in the past chappies!!

READ

&

REVIEW

o

TT

Oo

--

**X.o.x.O**

**Chapter 4: More Than Just a Pretty Face**

**By:_scarletblush_**

Monday...Today is the day for new beginnings. Which just means school will start. For some people, this day is great because you will see your friends again. For others its pretty good. But for most of them, it's torture. Just plain torture..

**X.o.x.O**

**DREW'S POV**

It was 6:30 am when I woke up. I grabbed a black and white collared shirt and gray pants. After taking a shower, I went downstairs to get some breakfast and to my surprise, Dana wasn't there. I was halfway through eating my breakfast (which by the way, were banana pancakes)when Dana came. Dana finished her food in a flash. When we were ready, we took off for school.

"Hey Mom! Were leaving!" I yelled.

"See ya Mum!" Dana yelled after me.

"Okay! Be careful! And be home by 3:30!" Mom answered back.

As we walked out of the house the mailbox caught my eye. I took a closer look and saw that there was a letter for me on top of the others. It took a look at the back of the envelope. _It's a letter from Laine. That was fast._

Dana and I walked to school together. When we got there, it was still pretty early. We got our books and locker and a folder for our schedule.

As the clock strikes 7 , We both rush to our own classrooms. My class was called 3-A. Once I entered, the teacher came in right after.

"Ah, Good morning class. I'm your teacher, Ms. Lara and this is your new classmate Drew. Drew, do you have anything to say?"

**X.o.x.O**

_I wonder how Laine's doing. Well, I guess shes better off without me. I just keep bugging her even if we should be studying. I bet she'll have a great time this year..._

-Sigh-

_"_Drew, do you have anything to say? I guess not... you should just take a seat there, in the chair beside Ray, the guy that keeps talking.." the teacher said, sounding confused.

I took my seat and started wondering, not planing to listen to what the teacher has to say...

**X.o.x.O**

Even if I was in my own little world, I could hear some whispering to my left. I decided to listen to their conversation...

'Now thats what I call weird!! It's like he's trapped in his own little world... and what did he want to say? "sigh"??' that 'Ray' guy said, trying to convince the other guy.

'Alright Ray.. I get the point.. As if _you_ don't do that. Besides, my opinion is that he must be thinking of a _girl_!' the auburn haired one said, with emphasis on you and girl.

'aw, c'mon Kenny! Is your brain malfunctioning?'

'RAY! Just hush up!leave em' alone will ya!? I get what your trying to say. You don't like him. So shut it! OKAY?!'

'k'! chill.. Well maybe your right, well, just a little, because I dont like him much, well, ill just talk to him later okay?! Got it? Good!'

there was total silence for a few moments.

'Ray, your a retard..' Kenny said, a smirk plastered on is face.

_RING RING RING!!_

_where the hell is that sound coming from? _I thought to myself.It took a few moments before I realized the truth. 

_shoot! Its my cellphone!_

I stood up as fast as I could. Grabbing it from my pocket. I went to the teacher as fast as I could.

"Excuse me Ms. Lara. I'll be back in a flash" I said trying to be convincing, with a fake smile on my face.

I went out of the room in a flash and answered the call. It was from Dana.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Drew!"

"sigh What do you want Dana? Your just getting me in trouble!"

"Oh dont worry! This conversation will be over in a jiffy!I just dropped by to piss you off! See ya around!tick"

_-ugh-Dana your a freak...You ll pay for this!_I thought to myself feeling, childish.

As I entered the room, Ray caught my eye. I noticed that he was whispering something again. But Kenny seemed to pay no attention at all.

I took a seat, an empty expression an my face.

After a few minutes, it was break time. I took my bag and opened it. I got an envelope and tore the upper part of it.

_Dear Drew,_

_Hey! How are you doing over in La Rousse? I bet your busy making friends. Or maybe your just stalking one of the girls..hahaha! Just kidding! Your not like that..Im sure you'll get lots of fan girls there! School still hasn't started here. _

_Well, Drew, be careful! Dana's there to torture you every now and then! But anyways, dont ya worry 'bout me! Ill be fine! And I hope you will be too. I sent you another letter kay? I'll come over sometime!_

_Love from your bestfriend, _

_Laine :) _

**X.o.x.O**

'So what do ya think Kenny? I want your opinion... coz he seems pretty weird...' Ray said trying to lower his voice.

'Hey! I thought your the one who'll talk to him? Just Get over it! So what if hes weir-'

"I can hear you ya know? Do you think im deaf?" I said to the two guys.

"Say what? You heard everything?!" Ray said, practically screaming.

"Oh SHUT UP RAY! Well anyways im Kenny!" the other one said, smiling apologetically. He offered his hand.

I smiled."Well then, im Drew. Drew Celadon" I shook hands with him.

Ray just stood there, shocked.(:O) "well, i guess you know ray? Haha!"

**X.o.x.O**

After a few more discussions, it was already lunchtime.

"Hey Drew You wanna grab some lunch with us?" Kenny said.

"Sure" he replied.

Over in the lunch room, the 3 boys took a seat in a round table. They got some lunch and started chatting about random things.

_RING!RING!RING!_

Drew knew it was another call from Dana, so he answered it. Everyone was now staring at him.

"What do you want Dana?"

"Oh, Hey Drew!"

"Uhuh..."

"So...ya busy?"

there was no reply

"Drew? Hello?"

"DREW! What are you doing"

"oh..i dunno.. just walking and saying.."

Suddenly, someone held her shoulder. "Hey Dana!" Drew said, looking very annoyed.

"Drew! Dont startle me like that!" Dana stood up.

Drew suddenly grabbed an envelope from her pocket. "Don't worry, I wont! I just wanted this back" He said cheerfully.

"HEY! THATS MINE!"

"ah yes! It is yours... because your name is Drew and this letter is from Laine" he said sarcastically.

Dana suddenly jumped and wrestled Drew for the letter. (a/n: Shes a VERY strong gal! GIRL POWERRRRR!!)

"Gimme that letter drew!"

"In your dreams!"

Dana kept trying to reach for the letter... but she cant. The letter slipped from Drew's hand and slid on the floor till it hit someones shoe.

Dana looked up and so did Drew.

A brunette girl picked the letter up. She was wearing a blue sleeveless top and skinny jeans. Dana stood up, smiling at the girl as if she was asking for the leter. She just smiled back. Dana stood there, motionless.

The girl held her tray with her left hand and put the letter in the side. She offered her right hand to Drew.

**X.o.x.O**

The young girl helped Drew up and handed him the letter.

"Here ya go" she said, smiling so innocently.

Drew was holding one end of the letter and so was the girl. They stared at each other, eye to eye.

"thanks" he replied.

Drew turned around and went back to his seat.

**X.o.x.O**

"Hey May! Who was that guy? I saw everything!" another brunette came.

"hmmm? Oh it was nothing Bianca.." she replied.

**X.o.x.O**

After lunch, a few more subjects have passed.

Drew was running as fast as he could, clutching his books in one hand and kept looking at his watch. He just kept running straight.

May was also in a rush. She was running like the wind holding her books with both hands. Then suddenly she hit something..

"Hey watch it!" the green haired boy said

"move it will ya!" may shouted

Both teenagers were now sitting on the floor. Drew opened his eyes and saw that he just hit a _girl. _He picked his stuff up and stood up.

"Hey! Im sorry!" Drew said, helping her up.

"Dont worry im fine" She smiled at Drew, her sapphire eyes shining.

They stared at each other once again. Then May suddenly spoke up.

"OHMYGOSH! What time is it? Im am so totally late! I dont even know where im going!"

"What time? Umm...its 1:35.. that just means were 5 minutes late.. Where are you going anyways?" Drew replied.

"Im going to my art class... Do you happen to know where?"

"Art class? Sure, I can take you there. I just went there. C'mon!"

They walked to May's class together, not saying a single word.

"Here we are! I just hope you dont get in trouble!" He smiled at her.

She smiled back. May was just about to enter her classroom

"thank-! Oh shoot! I forgot the kit!" She exclaimed.

Drew was just staring at may."huh? Oh, yeah! Here, you can borrow mine" he handed may a colored envelope.

"Thanks..hmmm?" She grinned curiously.

"oh.. Im Drew" he replied

"Thanks Drew" she repeated.

"So I guess I'll see you around-" may interrupted Drew.

"May. May Galeria" she laughed lightly.

**X.o.x.O**

A few days have passed and it was friday, dismissal time.

2 girls were under a tree, laughing.

It was Dana and Dawn.

Seconds later, two brunettes passed by. Dawn grabbed one of the girl's wrist. The two other girls stopped in their tracks.

"Hey Bianca! So good to see you around! Why don't you 2 stay here?" Dawn exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Hey! Thanks!" she replied

the other 2 sat down beside them.

The four girls kept talking until they ran out of things to say.

"hey! I totally forgot! May, this is dawn! Dawn, May!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Hey May! Well anywa-" Dawn was cut off.

"Im Dana!" She grinned. She was about to say something then she stopped.

A few moments later, Dana was done thinking "Hey! Why dont you guys come to my house later? That would be awesome!"

"Sure, ill come!" dawn exclaimed.

"Ill just ask!" may said.

"Same here" Bianca followed.

**X.o.x.O**

After a few minutes, all four girls went straight to the Celadon residence But as they entered, Dana slipped!

Waiting for the impact, Dana shut her eyes tightly, but to everyones surprise, she wasn't even close to the ground.

As she turned her head, she wished she just fell flat on her face.

**X.o.x.O**

YAY! Finally finished! At least i hope its worth all the effort!

It took SOOOOOOOO long!

So why dont you people reward me a little and review?!

JUST PRESS GO! : )

--Soon to be posted a new ficcy by me!--

--Read it... Or else..: P--

xLow blood Pressure Demon Queenx

JUST KIDING!

--Scarletblush--


	5. Positive Minus a Negative

Hey gaiz!! I know, right? Such a shocker. I'm actually updating this thing. Well, I'm doing it for all you lovely readers and reviewers. Wow. My last update was on June 11, 2008. Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and alerts. They are greatly appreciated. I'll follow how I planned the story back in the days, so it's not that nice. Well, that's why I need your feedback right?

Hmm.. maybe the slightest bit of language here? Idk.

Anyhow, I present to you Chapter 5 of What life Brings you.

xoxoxox

_Friday_

_4: 53 P.M._

_Celadon Residence_

Dana stepped into the house, slipping in the process. Her hair flew back as she waited for the pain.

None.

Of course, as any normal person would do, you'd turn around to see who caught you.

_Maybe it's Dawn? No, the arms were much bigger and stronger._

_Drew? No, Drew's skin was pale as a ghost's._

As Dana spun around, still in the arms of her saviour, lips brush lightly against each other, just for a split second.

And of course, as any normal person would react, you'd be in a state of shock.

He sure was.

His arms unwrapped from Dana's waist, and she fell down on her booty. (YES BOOTY XD)

"Ouch!" a cry of pain from the girl.

"Sorry!" He Replied.

"Hey, what the hell Rafe?" Drew exclaimed from behind the two.

"Woah! Woah! I just saved her there and you guys act like I committed a crime!"

"Yeah you did! First you catch me, then you kiss me, and then you make me fall. What is wrong with you?"

Yes, I know what you're thinking. These Celadon twins are quite.... aggressive aren't they?

Rafe offered a hand to Dana, who took it hesitantly. "Like I wanted to kiss some chick like you."

Dawn whistled somewhere at this moment.

"Excuse me?!" Dana looked like she'd blow her head off. "Are you insulting me?"

"Hey guys quit it." Bianca, the sweet innocent little Bianca (I just HAD to say that) slipped between the two, keeping them from getting any closer.

"Bianca, why're you here?" Rafe looked down at her, a curious look in his eyes.

"Well if it's not obvious, I'm visiting Dana's house"she replied, looking up at the taller man.

"Hey, you know this pervert Bianca?" Dana asked the brunette, and if you could see her face right now, she was pissed. She was _very_ pissed.

"I'm not a pervert, mi-" "Yes, He's my brother."

"Whoa, you Kanye West or something sis?"

Silence from the other guests.

"You didn't mention you had a sister." Drew pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"'Cause you might get ideas of asking her out."

He received a low 'huh' from Drew.

"Right! So Drew, can we come in?" Kenny broke the starting silence, smirking just the slightest bit.

"Yeah, Yeah! Come in!" Drew ushered the unnoticed guests in.

May was the last one to enter the house's hallway, stopping in her tracks, facing Drew.

"Hey!" she waved a bit.

"hn? Ah, Hi" Drew answered, smiling at the brunette.

"ah here, your kit. Thanks, by the way" "No problem"

May started to walk forward and Drew followed, closing the door behind him.

The three boys went up to Drew's room while the rest went to Dana's.

"Soooooo......" Dawn started as she sat on Dana's bed, making sure her skirt won't get scrunched up."What was kissing Rafe like?"

Dana sat beside Bianca on the beanbag in front of Dawn, while May sat on the bed as well.

"What?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

"What was kissing Rafe like?" Dawn repeated, eagerness obvious on her voice.

"Can you even call that a kiss?" May questioned. "Oh shush you," Dana flicked her wrist.

"God, I barely felt anything Dawn. That guy's such a jerk! He let me fall on my hinie." Bianca chuckled at the girl's statement. "Hinie.." a quick laugh here. "Nice one Dana!"

"You're not answering me! What did the kiss feel like?!" Dawn whined. Or demanded. Either, really.

"Nothing!"

"You felt nothing?! Gosh you're so numb, girl!"

silence fell on the foursome.(haha. foursome. Okay i'm done laughing)

"You guys want a drink?"

three simultaneous nods.

xoxoxox

"God, Rafe of all the girls you could make out with it's my sister?"

"And you say that like it's a bad thing Drew! I bet you think she's hot, right Rafe?"

"Hell no Ken. And Drew, it was an accident. She's such a... such a..."

"Such a what?" Drew threw him the most intimidating glare he could muster up at that moment.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Rafe waved his hands in front of him for maybe 10 seconds?

Kenny laughed at his two friends. "Chill out gaiz!"

Rafe looked at Drew. "Hey man, where can I get a drink?"

"Down there in the hell hole." Drew replied flatly.

"What?"

"I mean, the kitchen. Yeah. Go down the stairs, turn to the first door to the left. Yeah, just look for it. Don't break anything by the way."

Ray got up after watching Drew rant for a moment.

xoxoxox

_Friday_

_5: 26 PM_

_Kitchen, Celadon Residence_

Dana stood in front of the kitchen counter, putting two spoonfuls of powdered iced tea into four glasses.

She hears the door open and turned around to face the new comer.

Once Rafe saw the person inside, he just stood there.

Stare. They stared at each other for a minute. Then Dana glared at him.

"Hey, you, I'm sorry about that, kay'?"

"Sorry my hinie. Literally!" Rafe resisted the urge to laugh at this statement. He chuckled a bit.

"Why're you laughing, you?!" Dana glared harder, it was intense as a storm, as terrible as a blizzard, as... never mind. Rafe flipped his wrist. "Sorry hinie" He laughed now.

Dana's eyes widen at her companion's statement. She was torn part with laughing her head off and ripping _his_ head off. "You are such a jerk, you know that?" "You're the first person to ever call me a jerk _and _a pervert you know?" He laughed more.

"You're really irritating me you know? Why are you here anyway?"

"I just came to grab a glass of water" "Then do it quickly and get lost."

He stepped forward once. Twice. More and more until he was beside the girl. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened Dana." she glanced at him. "Ah, so you're calling me Dana now huh? And apologizing? That lessens your _jerk points_ by negative two."

"You know, if you compute that literally it just gives me more _jerk points_." "That's not my problem. Find a way to get it subtracted with a whole number or added with a negative."

"Why're we talking about math?" "Because you have jerk points." "ah"

The room was filled with the sound of the spoon pounding against a glass. Rafe took a sip from a glass of water, emptying it to the last drop.

"How much _jerk points_ did I have before?" Rafe broke the silence with an idiotic question. "Ten" "so it's twelve now?" "yeah.""S' that so?" "Yes, it is so."

"You don't act like your brother you know?" "Why, he acts gay?" a low chuckle "No, you're so aggressive." "So he acts gay?" "If you insist then."

"You're not like your sister either." "Of course, she's a girl." "If you say so."

Another period of silence. No spoon-against-glass sounds this time.

Dana turned on her heel, carrying a tray of four glasses of iced tea. Before Rafe could make a move to open the door, Dana was out of the room, leaving him with the single _click_ of the door.

_Friday_

_6:00 PM_

"Whoa Rafe, what took you so long? Got lost in the mazes of my awesomesauce house?"

xoxoxox

OKAY SORRY IF THIS THING SUCKS. I have nothing interesting to put in this story and I was younger back then so yeah. Ugh no excuses right?

Thank you for reading anyway, gaiz. Sorry for the tad bit of language there. There's barely any. Anyway, sorry for the suckishness. And if you got confused with the narration.

Hope you laughed even the slightest bit.

Maybe i'll update? Ideas and comments please


End file.
